pangaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Marzuun (Mars)
Marzuun, also referred to as Mars by many, is an Immortal of Asgal and the first Soldier. He created the Centuron race in his own image and under his rule they claimed many uninhabited worlds. Marun encouraged strength, honor and valor. Marzuun's first son; Apollas, disagreed with his father's morals and instead supported peace and prosperity. Apollas would visit worlds conquered by Mars and teach the Centurons the benefits of unity and love. Appalled by his son's betrayal, Marzuun shunned him. When the great elemental sundering on Pangaia occurred and chaos rained supreme, Apollas was sent to the world's surface as a punishment by his father to prove to him that war and conflict would be the only solution. However, Apollas' will would not faulter, instead he dedicated years to calming the elementals and imprisoning them, rather than empowering the civilizations of Pangaia to rise up and go to war. He taught the natives the ways of shamanism, so his legacy would be continued in years past. This proved mostly successful, until his brother in arms, Demios, Son of the Deceiver Azazel, betrayed him and attempted to enslave the fire elementals and conquer Pangaia for himself. Apollas, together with Hephastus, son of Prometheus, where able to defeat Demios and complete their task of calming the elementals, proving his father wrong. Mars was finally swayed by Apollas' devotion to peace and unity. Astonished by what he was able to accomplish, he embraced his son in his return to Asgal and vowed to adopt the way of peace and spread it to his many worlds. Years later, the malevolent being, Soggoth, returned to corrupt the residents of Pangaia. Too powerful for the world's protector, Arcaius himself, to defeat - Mars believed that his son was the only one that could tame the beast and the people he had corrupt. Mars sent Apollas back down to Pangaia for a second time to restore hope, belief and tranquility to it's people - but Soggoth was much more powerful than Mars had anticipated. Apollas did not survive, and although his sacrifice sealed Soggoth away for good, Soggoth's damage could not be reversed. The broken devil laughed with triumph from within his prison over Mars' despair. The death of his son sent Mars spiraling into a bottomless depression, an event that piqued the interest of the father of lies himself; Azazel. An event that opened up an opportunity. Azazel assasinated Mars' consort; Vena, and disguised himself as her. Posing as his wife, Azazel exploited Mars' fragile mental state and encouraged him to visit the world of Xenus; one of the most advanced and highly established planets in the universe, believing that he find find enlightenment there. Xenus was occupied by a race of intelligent beings known as Maniadar; highly evolved and magically adapted versions of their distant Centuron ancestors. Azazel, still disguised as Vena, visited Abaddon, the Sorcerer Queen of Xenus, and tricked her into believing that Mars had lost his mind and was planning an attack on Xenus and the only way to stop him would be to harness a new type of dark, potent magic powerful enough to defend themselves: Void Magic. Azazel used himself as a conduit for Abaddon and her sorcerers to channel the Void Magic through him. When Mars arrived seeking therapy, he instead was greeted with an illusion of his wife Vena being abhorrently torn apart by the very void magics that the Maniadar now possessed. Charged with the energies from the void, Abaddon and her sorcerers help nothing back and struck Mars also immediately after he witnessed the murder of his wife. Fueled by immeasurable rage, Mars fought back, striking Abaddon with such force that her physical body was completely disintegrated, however, unknown to everyone, the obsessive use of void magic tethered her spirit to the void. Following the "death" of their Queen, the combined force of Xenus' darkened arcanists where able to topple the great titan. Mars died slowly and painfully, his anguished cries of rage and sorrow where his only company to the grave. Following Mars' death, a great power struggle arose on the now corrupt planet of Xenus. The once great civilization plummeted into a century long civil war that would eventually tear the world apart. Meanwhile Azazel watched silently from the darkest corner of the golden kingdom, laughing. Marzuun's fabled blade; Roklanh'delyun, was broken into two halves. The first half was picked up and reforged into Roklanh the Fated Edge and used by the titanic Maniadar Fvil Zeralor, ''who would later adopt the name ''Armageddon. The second half was picked up by Fvil's brother, ''Ens, ''who became known as Demise. He forged his half into Delyun the Shadow's Bite. The two brothers feuded over dominion of Xenus but where evenly matched, until Fvil sought out the warlock Kun'jen. Kun cast a spell on Fvil's blade that gave him a slight advantage in battle. Fvil stole a narrow victory against his brother Ens, and claimed the world his own in his Queen's absence, enslaving his brother Ens and assigning Kun his second in command.